Harry Potter Fa
by JFox101
Summary: Harry is the last living descendant of the Fa family. Ignotus, the Head Ancestor, and Mulan decide to send Mushu to be an Animal Guardian once again.


**Chapter 1: The Last of the Fa**

We only know so much about Lily Potter. Her many times muggle great grandfather Fa :Laotzu married a chinese witch and their line descended through many generations around 6 B.C.. Some though, where born squibs. Such as Harry's great, great, great, great grandmother Fa Mulan. Her line for the past Five Hundred years had been, unfortunately, born squibs. At least, until their magical blood reawoke in Lily. What she didn't know though, was that her many times great grandmother married a Potter. Though their blood when She and James where married had diluted enough so their marriage was not incestual. James Potter's ancestors and Lily Evan's decided to merge their houses into one spiritual council. However only few would actually be council members. Such as the bearded Ignotus Perverell who had cheated death until he lived to a ripe old age.

In the abandoned for many years Fa family temple in China, A spirit appeared. The spirit was of a large, white bearded man. This man was Ignotus Perverell.

"Mushu." Ignotus said to the statue of a small chinese dragon covered in dust and cobwebs. "Awaken." He touched the statue on the Animal Guardian statue and red and black magical smoke appeared.

"I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Said Mushu as his shadow came up from the smoke. The small statured dragon looked around. "Wow, things have really changed in the past few hundred years.

"Our family has moved Mushu." Ignotus told the dragon. There is much to be discussed. Awaken the Council."

Mushu huffed as the red scaled dragon picked up the gong he still carried despite the fact that he was still a guardian animal of the Fa family. He paused before he saw Mulan's name. She lived a good long time and died a hero's death as the first female general in the Chinese army. And so far, the only female general in history. "Come on people wake up. We got some business to take care of. Come on everyone up and at 'em!" He banged the gong and several spirits of the chinese/english family. Shiba, whose children all became acupuncturists and her husband Hiran, several other spirits including Mulan's grandmother, sadly Harry's parents where not on the Council as they died too young.

"Many of the old traditions are gone Ignotus." Said the spirit of the old woman who protested on Mulan's behalf when they where first gathered about her. "Why have you disturbed our afterlife?"

"Our last link to this earth is on the verge of greatness." Ignotus said as he sensed his famed Cloak of Invisibility being handled by his own blood again.

"That scrawny little runt of a boy?" Shiba scoffed. She glared at her husband remembering his brother who was Harry's build at his age.

"Don't look at me, he gets it from your side of the family." Hiran snapped as he turned away with a glare right back.

"He's no great hero." Shiba scoffed "Now if he wanted to be an accupuncturist-"

"For god's sake Shiba we can't all be accupuncturists!" Hiran shouted at his wife. Those two argued like a Jewish couple. It irritated everyone in the family line to no end and everyone especially disliked Shiba and her snide judgements. Even her own children.

Everyone argued as to what to do about young Harry James Potter. The last living descendant of the Fa family.

"Send a guardian." Mulan said irritably. "To guide him like you sent Mushu to me."

Ignotus didn't have the heart to point out to the now young looking Mulan that they meant to send the former "Great Stone Dragon" to her. But he let that slide. But before he could say anything, the ancestors began arguing as they always did about which Guardian to send.

"Send the most cunning." Hiran declared holding Mushu up to a monkey statue.

"No, the swiftest!" Said the young man with the Abacus.

"No, send the wisest." Said the old woman who protested on Mulan's behalf when she joined the army.

"ENOUGH!" Mulan put her foot down. "Send Mushu.' She suggested to the other Ancestors who looked at her strangely except her mother and father and grandmother. .

"Mushu?" Shiba scoffed. "Just because he had success with you does not mean he is capable of protecting the last of the Fa!"

There had been many Fa since Mulan passed. And each of the animal guardians except Mushu had had other charges. Many with great accomplishments. But, none so great as Mulan's. Mulan had watched over her many times great grandson since he was very small. He was only in his First Year now, naive and innocent. And she knew he would just need a friend and guide. Not someone like the cunning monkey that her great grandfather's spirit had suggested.

"And why should we send Mushu?" Ignotus asked his many times great granddaughter.

"He's been through so much already, he doesn't need any of these." She motioned to the other guardian animals. "He simply needs a friend.A guiding kindrid spirit. Not some lackey." She scoffed at the guardian animals around the upper levels of the once well cared for temple.

Ignotus was deep in thought. He stroked his beard for a few moments while thinking about Mulan's suggestion. It was true. Mushu did have that friendly spirit quality that many of their descendants who where abused either by family or by others had needed. But they always sent someone else. "Very well. Mushu." He addressed the red scaled dragon for the first time in an hour. Mushu stood at attention. "You will be Harry's guardian animal. You will come back once a year with weekly updates until he is 17."

"Why seventeen?" Shiba demanded. "Most guardians stay with thier charges well into adulthood."

I have the feeling Harry may meet an unfortunate end...Ignotus thought about that thrice damned descendant of his cocky older brother who had requested the Resurrection Stone. How he had killed Harry's mother and father after starting a war against "Muggleborns" as the Wizarding World now called them. Thankfully he did not meet his brothers very much in the afterlife who where bitter that he lived to a ripe old age. "Just a feeling." He did not elaborate as the sun started rising. It was now dawn. "Leave. now Mushu." He ordered and the spirits of the Fa family disappeared back into their statues with the names of all the Fa family on them. Mulan gave Mushu a thankful smile before going back to the afterlife with her husband.

"Well, I best be going." Mushu said as he started making his way to England.

A few months later...

Harry kicked the door again in Dudley's second bedroom. His uncle had locked him in here with Hedwig after a house elf had blown his little ploy of "Do something I don't like and I'll use Magic on you" by using a Hover Charm and alerting the Ministry of Magic that apparently an underage witch or wizard had used magic outside school.

"Hedwig, if we ever get out of this we're going to need a bloody miracle."

Suddenly there was smoke in the corner of his room. The smoke became red. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" An american accented voice asked as the smoke vanished and appeared...a lizard? The strange creature was covered in red scales and had two whiskers on his nose that curled at the ends.

Harry wished he had his wand as he backed up against the door of the room. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He demanded. He thought the creature sounded a bit like the american actor Eddie Murphy.

The kid got Mulan's eyes. Mushu thought as he saw those emeralds."I'm your guardian spirit kid." Mushu said calmly. "Long story short, I was sent by your ancestors to help you. Be your guide and such." He explained to the confused looking soon to be twelve year old.

"My ancestors sent a little...lizard...to help me?" Harry asked skeptically as he picked up Mushu just as Mulan had done.

Just like Mulan. Mushu thought. "DRAGON. Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." Then he stuck out his tongue as he had all those centuries ago.

Harry wondered why Hedwig wasn't pitching a fit. She didn't like surprises like this after all.

"Mushu." The dragon said.

"Bless you?" Harry said in confusion.

"No no, MY NAME is MUSHU." The dragon said to the young wizard. He then stuck out a paw as if to shake Harry's hand.

Harry snorted. Thinking about the common dish in chinese restaraunts Mushu Pork. Mushu smacked him outside the head. "No disrespecting me kid." He said seriously before holding out his hand again. Harry took it lightly and they shook hands.

This could be fun. Harry thought as Mushu looked around his room...

**To Be Continued...**

**A first for me! MulanHP xover! Harry will have a weapon from Inuyasha though. Tetsusaiga. Its just a really cool weapon. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


End file.
